


Movie Night

by chadsuke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun to rip on bad movies with your datemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“Finn, I think they painted the clothing on.”

He squinted, setting aside the popcorn and leaning forward. “Nah, they couldn’t have…”

“They did! Look, it looks like MS Paint!” She pointed adamantly at the screen, not letting this go. “Look at the way her bra moves! It’s not real!”

“Weird.”

* * *

“I’m just saying, I don’t get how it can see the future!”

Rey snickered, reaching under her boyfriend’s arm to nab some popcorn, before resting her chin on his shoulder. “It’s a Disney movie, Finn.”

He gesticulated wildly, almost smacking her in the face. “But it’s a pig! A pig who sees the future? Who does that??”

* * *

The popcorn bowl lay discarded on the ground, long abandoned. Instead, Finn carefully stole Rey’s Dr. Pepper as she stared, thunderstruck, at the screen. “If she was a traitor, why did she sleep with him? He thought they were together again, and she was _lying_? How could- I-”

Finn made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, hoping to avoid notice as he sipped the soda. Unfortunately, this didn’t pass by the basketball player, and she squinted at him. “That’s _mine.”_

He smiled sheepishly, offering it to her. “Indirect kiss?”

* * *

“There was no way he was the bad guy! He didn’t do anything wrong!”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Finn, he tried to kill people. I’m pretty sure that counts as _something wrong.”_

“You know what I mean.” Finn wrinkled his nose. “Up until then, he hadn’t done anything evil. It was just so… out of the blue! You can’t make a movie like that. It doesn’t work.”

She shrugged, but had to grin. What, it was cute. “Okay, okay, true.”

* * *

The popcorn bowl was upturned on the coffee table. At least two bottles of soda littered the surrounding furniture - one might have rolled underneath the couch - and a box of half-melted Junior Mints was perched on a pillow.

Finn lay sprawled out on the couch, head flopped on a different pillow, feet propped up on the opposite end. Rey was curled up on top of him, head tucked underneath his chin, her Tinker Bell blanket half-covering both of them.

After a moment, she stirred tiredly. “Finn. Wanna watch something else?”

“I think the first season of Naruto’s on Netflix?”

“Sure. It’ll make more sense than this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess all the movies?


End file.
